


Re-encendiendo a Harry  Potter (Una tarea para Draco Malfoy)

by Fides Translations (FidesInCore)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Español | Spanish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidesInCore/pseuds/Fides%20Translations
Summary: Esta es una traducción de la historia "Reigniting Harry Potter (A Task For Draco Malfoy)" de "QueenofThyme"Éste es el resumen del autor.Harry Potter está deprimido y si puede evitarlo no sale de su casa o su cama. Hermione tiene la brillante idea de mandarle a Draco Malfoy, que es más gentil de lo que Harry había notado, y de hecho podría ser capaz de re-encender una chispa en Harry... por supuesto, si deja de ser un cretino arrogante.





	Re-encendiendo a Harry  Potter (Una tarea para Draco Malfoy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reigniting Harry Potter (A Task For Draco Malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960914) by [QueenofThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/pseuds/QueenofThyme). 



> Cuando encontré este fic, solo estaba buscando algo para pasar el rato. Pero me encontré con que me conmovió (por falta de una palabra mas adecuada) mucho.  
> Puedo decir que es un trabajo muy especial para mi. Ya que siento que es un retrato realista de como se siente el estar deprimido (o al menos de como lo siento yo).  
> Así que espero que les guste o les ayude o lo disfruten de cualquier manera.

Harry se lo tiene que conceder a Hermione. Su corazón no había latido así de rápido desde la última vez que salió de la casa, que fue hace demasiado para recordarlo propiamente. Pero no durará. Tener a Draco Malfoy metiéndose en su casa, le daría al corazón de cualquiera un salto no natural. De cualquier modo, no hará mucho más que eso. Y se lo dice a Malfoy. No puede dejar que nadie desperdicie su tiempo en él, ni siquiera alguien a quien solía odiar.

“Sin ofender, pero no vas a curar mi depresión.” Harry trata de decir gentilmente, para no provocar a Malfoy, pero todo sale monotónico de cualquier manera.

Malfoy solo lo mira desde arriba, dónde está parado al lado de la cama de Harry y se ríe, DE HARRY. Harry desearía que le molestase lo suficiente para que importase. “No me digas, Potter. No soy un completo descerebrado.”

“¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?” Harry pregunta curioso. De verdad tiene curiosidad. Es un alivio.

Malfoy se encoge de hombros y se sienta en el sillón junto a la cama de Harry. Es donde Hermione normalmente se sienta. Ella lo había levitado desde la sala en el piso de abajo. “No tengo opción ¿o sí? Todos me están vigilando de cerca, esperando por cualquier razón para encerrar al último mortífago libre. Así que si dicen ‘salta’ yo digo ‘¿qué tan alto?’. Dicen ‘ve a visitar a Potter’ yo digo ‘¿qué tan seguido?’ ”.

Harry se queda mirando a Malfoy con la vista en blanco, intentando ofenderse. Es el mismo hombre de siempre, el Malfoy egoísta, preocupado por el estatus y arrogante. Y a Harry ni siquiera le importa. Después, finalmente, su cerebro registra algo. “¿Esto va a ser algo regular?”

“Al menos hasta que estés curado.” Dice Malfoy asintiendo levemente.

“No puedes curar la depresión.” Harry responde automáticamente. Está seguro de al menos eso.

Malfoy le devuelve la mirada fija. Definitivamente ya no se está riendo. “Lo sé.”

Hubo un tiempo en el que Harry no se hubiese atrevido a romper el contacto visual con Malfoy, aceptando el desafío implícito de que el perdedor sería el primero en apartar la mirada. Pero eso parece hace mucho tiempo. Y Harry está muy cansado. Se voltea.

Si Malfoy está sorprendido o decepcionado no lo dice. Lo sigue en ensordecedor silencio. Harry sacudiría su cabeza con sus manos pero sus brazos prefieren no moverse ahí que no hace nada. Deja que el silencio grite en sus oídos hasta que es roto por las silencios y lentes palabras de Malfoy.

“¿No me ofrecerás té?”

Harry se pregunta si tiene aún hojas de té. No está seguro. Hermione siempre bebe té. Tal vez mandó a Draco para ya no tener que visitarlo ella. Todos dejan de visitarlo eventualmente; Ginny, Ron y ahora Hermione. Harry se pregunta cuánto durará Malfoy.

“La depresión no es excusa para malos modales. Mi madre ha estado deprimida toda mi vida y siempre es cortés con los invitados.”

Harry se da cuenta que se olvidó de contestarle a Malfoy. Vagamente nota a Malfoy inclinándose sobre su cama. No está interesado en otro duelo de miradas así que cierra los ojos. Quiere dormir.

“Bien me lo prepararé yo mismo, pero no creas que te daré.”

Harry está empezando a perder la conciencia cuando un golpe cerca de su cabeza hace que abra sus ojos de golpe. Hay una taza humeante en su mesa de noche. Otra permanece en manos de Malfoy mientras regresa al sillón. Poco después los pies de Malfoy se levantan para descansar en un lado de la cama de Harry. Hay tierra en las suelas de las botas de Malfoy.

Harry voltea para encontrar a Malfoy viendo intencionadamente sobre su taza de té, tiene una ligera sonrisa burlona casi escondida. Si está esperando un alboroto de Harry por un poco de tierra, va a estar muy decepcionado. Harry deja que sus ojos se cierren de nuevo.

“Accio,” susurra Malfoy. Harry está tentado a mirar qué está haciendo Malfoy en su cuarto pero se detiene a sí mismo. Lo que sea que esté haciendo, no importa. Pronto se aburrirá y se irá. Dejando a Harry con el ensordecedor silencio.

“¿Vas a dormir  _ todo _ el día?” Pregunta Malfoy.

Claramente no. No es como que pueda dormir con Malfoy constantemente interrumpiéndolo. No que pueda dormir mucho otros días tampoco. Es más como que está acostado en cama despierto. Exhausto de hacer absolutamente nada. Ahí que finalmente abre sus ojos y responde:

“¿Te vas a  _ sentar _ ahí todo el día?”

Malfoy se ríe de eso. “Por supuesto que no. Eso sería terriblemente aburrido. No eres un gran conversador ¿sabes? Voy a esperar un par de horas que parecen una cantidad razonable de tiempo para estar contigo y luego me iré. Y mañana haré lo mismo. Aunque tal vez traiga mi propio material de lectura. Esto es horrible.”

Harry baja la vista a las manos de Malfoy y a la edición de febrero de Escobas y Bludgers. Es de agosto.

“Es de Ginny.”

“Ah sí,” Malfoy dice, sonriendo cruelmente ahora, “la comadreja siempre tuvo mal gusto.”

“No le digas así a Ginny,” le reclama Harry. Casi se mueve para alcanzar su varita hasta que se da cuenta de que no sabía dónde la dejó.

Malfoy levanta solo una ceja y logrando que se vea sin esfuerzo. Harry nota que está viendo de reojo el código de barras dónde está la fecha. “¿Te visita a menudo?” Pregunta.

El bastardo presumido. Harry quiere arrancarle la cara… no, quiere golpear al bastado hasta que su cara sea irreconocible y… no, quiere apuntarle su varita al cuello de Malfoy y hacer que el cobarde ruegue por su vida. Excepto que ni quiere hacer nada de eso. Parece una horrible cantidad de trabajo. Y sigue sin saber dónde está su varita. Así que en lugar de eso no hace nada.

Cuándo es claro que Harry no va a alborotarse por sus crueles provocaciones, suspira, largo e irritante. “Eres de verdad aburrido. No sé cómo es que te pasas todo el día acostado sin hacer nada.”

Harry tampoco quiere contestar a eso pero no puede detenerse. “No es como que lo disfrute, Malfoy.”

Harry Potter sentir que Malfoy lo está mirando fijamente pero no le da la satisfacción de contacto visual. Espera hasta que siente la vista de Malfoy dejarlo y cierra los ojos de nuevo. Malfoy no dice nada más. El único ruido en la habitación es el extraño voltear de páginas plastificadas de revista. Harry cuenta cada vuelta hasta que se queda dormido.

Cuándo se despierta, aún hay sol, pero la silla de Hermione está vacía.

* * *

 

Malfoy regresa al día siguiente. Aunque dijo que lo haría, Harry está sorprendido. Harry ha dejado de esperar mucho de nadie. De cualquier modo, dos días es fácil. Harry apuesta para sí mismo que su última visita será antes de que acabe la semana.

Esta vez Malfoy viene preparado. Después de reemplazar la taza de intacto té en la mesa de noche -Harry ha tenido la intención de regresarla a la cocina- y servirse una para él, Malfoy regresa a la silla de Hermione, sube sus botas sucias a la cama de Harry y convoca una revista de su saco.

Esto se vuelve un patrón regular. No hablan. ¿Qué hay que decir? Malfoy simplemente se sienta ahí leyendo una revista tras otra, sus pies ocasionalmente empujando la cama de Harry. También tiene el hábito de tararear melodías que Harry nunca puede seguir. Algunos días se queda más que otros pero siempre viene.

Una semana pasa. Malfoy aún regresa.

* * *

 

Pasan nueve días cuando finalmente hablan de nuevo. Y es únicamente porque en lugar de traer sus habituales revistas basura de chismes Malfoy trae algo más inesperado.

“¿El Quisquilloso?” Harry lee el título sin creerlo, incapaz de detenerse a sí mismo.

Malfoy encoge los hombros despreocupadamente y empieza a pasar las páginas. “Uno de los artículos me llamó la atención.”

Harry escanea la portada de la revista para ver los títulos, preguntándose qué demonios puede haber publicado en la revista de Xenophilius Lovegood que le atraiga a Draco Malfoy.  
__El dragón mascota secreto del ministro de magia.  
Cómo saber si tu novio es un Inferius  
La razón real porqué no puedes recordar dónde dejaste tu varita.  
Cómo curarte tú mismo si te separas por desaparición  
Electrónicos avanzados - Lo que los magos pueden aprender de los muggles

“ _ Cómo saber si tu novio es un Inferius _ , obviamente.” Dice Malfoy antes de que Harry pueda preguntar. Obviamente.

Se quedan callados de nuevo. Harry está agradecido por el silencioso tararear de Malfoy. Supone que ése es el final de eso. Que continuarán con su patrón de no hablar. A Harry no le importa. La presencia de Malfoy, aunque extraña y un poco hostil al principio, es de algún modo reconfortante. Separa el día, le da algo, no tal cual que ansiar -seguimos hablando de Draco Malfoy- pero algo que esperar, anticipar. No es mucho, pero es mejor que nada. Y eso es todo lo que Harry puede pedir.

Sin embargo, Malfoy claramente tiene otros planes. Harry no debió haber dicho nada porque Malfoy lo toma como una invitación para conversaciones posteriores. Lo cual no era para nada 

“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?” Pregunta bajando la revista a su regazo.

Harry trata de pensar. Es una pregunta simple pero… “No lo sé.”

Malfoy asiente como si esperara esto. Tal vez Harry empieza a oler.

“¿Qué tan seguido comes?”

¿Esto se convirtió en un interrogatorio? “No lo sé, cuando tengo hambre.” No es exactamente verdad. Solo se molesta en aventurarse a salir de su cama y bajar a la cocina cuando está muriendo de hambre. Y normalmente no hay mucho que comer. Hermione le había estado comprando la despensa pero no lo ha visitado en algún tiempo.

Malfoy se para abruptamente y desaparece en el cuarto de baño de Harry. El sonido de agua corriendo llega a los oídos de Harry poco después. ¿De verdad huele tan mal?

La cabeza de Malfoy se asoma desde la puerta del baño. “¿Confías en mí?” Pregunta.

Harry considera esto. Malfoy ya no es exactamente su enemigo. Pero no son amigos. Solo porque se sienta con Harry todos los días eso no lo hace un amigo, sin importar cuánto pueda que Harry disfrute esa compañía.

“Déjame replantearlo,” dice Malfoy ya que hay obviamente se ha tardado demasiado en contestar. “¿Confías en que no planeo asesinarte?”

“Supongo.”

Malfoy gira los ojos. “Realmente convincente.” Se recarga en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados. “Solo pregunto porque estoy encantando el agua. Algo relajante. Nada siniestro, lo prometo.”

Harry no quiere tomar un baño. Él preferiría quedarse en cama si Malfoy solo lo dejara. ¿Por qué Harry tuvo que preguntar por El Quisquilloso? Si simplemente se hubiera quedado en su segura zona de silencio,a Malfoy no se le hubieran ocurrido ideas. ¿Qué será después?

Malfoy mira a Harry fijamente desde el baño, expectante y él se siente muy, muy escudriñando. Si Malfoy quiere sacarlo de la cama, puede venir y...

“¿Necesitas ayuda para desvestirte?” Pregunta inocentemente.

“¡No!” Harry dice rápido, saliendo de la cama ahora. Puede quitarse él mismo sus malditas ropas.

Malfoy ahora tiene una enorme sonrisa así que obviamente no es tan inocente cómo pretende. Harry se siente bastante cómo que cayó en una trampa. Pero ahora está levantado así que sigue a Malfoy al baño. Malfoy cierra las llaves de agua y susurra algunos encantamientos que Harry no reconoce y luego lo deja solo cerrando la puerta al salir.

Harry mira la bañera. Aunque aún es clara hay un espesor no natural en el agua. Ondula sola, invitando a Harry a entrar. ¿Qué más da? Harry se desviste y mete un pie aprensivo. La temperatura es perfecta. Su piel cosquillea placenteramente. Ahora ansioso se mete completamente en el agua. Suspira aliviado. Es tan cálida. El agua es pesada, no como para ser incómoda, sino como sosteniéndolo. Es una sensación rara pero agradable, muy agradable.

Harry se hunde lentamente en el agua, ojos bien cerrados. Sospecha que Malfoy también hizo un encantamiento de expansión porque puede estirar todo su cuerpo en el fondo de la bañera. Exhala por la nariz y oye las burbujas subir a la superficie. El agua cálida lo abraza fuertemente. ¿Por qué no puede sentirse así de cálido siempre?

Sus pulmones empiezan a apretarse advirtiéndole que salga. Sí, sí, va a salir eventualmente. Cuándo no quede más remedio. Pero por ahora, de hecho es lindo aquí abajo, que sus pulmones lidien con eso.

Antes de que esté listo, manos lo agarran fuerte de los hombros y lo sacan abruptamente. Y hace frío. Hace tanto frío aquí afuera. Los ojos de Harry se abren de golpe, el agua del baño metiéndoseles e irritándolos, para encontrarse cara a cara con Malfoy.

“¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?” Le grita Malfoy, lo que es raro porque debería ser Harry quien le preguntase eso y no al revés. Luego Harry nota las mangas empapadas de Malfoy que terminan en sus manos sosteniéndolo, evitando que se vuelva a hundir.  _ ¡Oh, oh no! _ ¿Malfoy creyó que…?

“No voy a… ya sabes…” Harry intenta explicar, espera convincentemente.

Malfoy por fin baja los brazos y se deja ir hacia atrás donde se queda incado al lado de la bañera. “Entonces no me asustes así, Potter ¡Merlín!” Exhala enojado.

“¿Cómo fue que…? Harry comienza a preguntar.

“Puse un encantamiento de detección en el agua,” le explica entre dientes, “para saber si te quedabas debajo del agua demasiado tiempo.”

“No necesitas hacer eso.” Le asusta que Malfoy pensase ten fácilmente que Harry podría intentar… ¿Harry de verdad se ve tan mal desde afuera?

“Claramente sí. Estás jodidamente…” Malfoy pausa y suspira con los ojos cerrados. Los reabre y mira a Harry con una expresión mucho más gentil. “No importa. Lo siento, Potter. Tú… tú deberías terminar tu baño.”

Solo hasta que el agua de la bañera se enfría -Harry sospecha que Malfoy también lanzó un encantamiento para conservar la temperatura- es cuando Harry sale de la bañera y se seca. Cuándo Harry vuelve a entrar a la habitación de encuentra sábanas limpias y un plato de risotto con hongos en su mesa de noche.

El risotto es horrible.

* * *

 

Hermione lo visita al día siguiente. Se sienta en la silla al lado de la cama de Harry y eso no se siente correcto.

Saca las últimas ediciones de “El Profeta” y le lee lo más importante de cada una. Le pide su ayuda para los crucigramas, a pesar de ya saber todas las respuestas, lo actualiza en su trabajo en el Ministerio. Ella no menciona a Malfoy. Así que él lo hace.

“¿Va a volver?”

Hermione se retuerce un poco en su asiento, sus mejillas la traicionan con un ligero rubor. “Más le vale después de…” Se calla evitando los ojos de Harry.

“¿Después de que?” Harry la anima a continuar, ansioso.

Hermione suspira y vuelve a ver a Harry. “De hecho vino a verme ayer.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Para gritarme.” Hermione le explica haciendo una mueca ahora. “Por no visitarte últimamente.” Hermione alza los brazos al aire. “¡No han pasado ni 2 semanas! ¡Yo fui la que le dijo que te visitase! Y ahora me lo restriega en la cara.”

Harry está sorprendido. Nunca esperó que Draco Malfoy, un ex-mortífago, se convirtiese en su defensor. Es absurdo. Y un poco conmovedor. Pero eso lo hace recordar:

“Gracias por darle la llave de mi casa a un mortífago, por cierto.”

Hermione ignora su sarcasmo y responde genuinamente. “De nada. Creo que te está haciendo bien. ¿Sabes?”

Harry se encoge de hombros. Tomó un baño. ¿Eso es bueno? “Sigo deprimido, Hermione.”

“No hace milagros,” Hermione dice gentilmente. “Dale más tiempo.”

Harry se queda viendo el techo de su cuarto. “Hermione sabe más.” Espera que sea cierto.

* * *

Harry está aliviado de ver a Malfoy al día siguiente. No mencionan el incidente de la bañera, la visita de Hermione,o el hecho de que algo haya cambiado. Pero claramente algo cambia. El molde guardado en el refrigerador de Harry con risotto de hongos apenas comestible puede decírtelo.

Cómo siempre Malfoy prepara una nueva taza de té y la deja en la mesa de noche, y por primera vez Harry está tentado a beberla. Malfoy conjura la revista de hoy, una edición claramente vintage de “Corazón de bruja”. “Pansy Tiene todas las copias. Y los rumores de los 50’s son mucho más escandalosos.”

El único recordatorio de que algo cambió es que antes de irse, Malfoy prepara el baño para Harry.

* * *

 

Y así se fija si nuevo patrón. Té. Botas. Revista. Tarareo. Un baño caliente preparado por Draco Malfoy.

Hay algo en cómo lo prepara Malfoy. Cómo si el agua lo llamase cuando él se acerca, enrollándose alrededor de él, una cálida simulación de un abrazo. Y no solo calienta su piel, se mete en su cuerpo extendiendo y llenándolo por completo.

Llega a depender de esa sensación cada día. Pero es peligroso. Porque por extensión también depende de Malfoy.

* * *

 

Algunos días después Malfoy rompe el patrón. Hace el té. Sube sus botas a la cama de Harry. Hojea una revista -un “Quisquilloso” nuevo está vez. Y tararea una melodía cambiante. Pero está claramente distraído. Y aunque intenta ser discreto, Harry nota que hace varias veces el hechizo “ _ tempus _ ”. Harry lo está manteniendo alejado de algo. Casi se le había olvidado que Malfoy tiene una vida a parte de visitarlo.

Así que no es del todo sorprendente que cuando Malfoy se levanta para irse la bañera esté vacía. No quiere molestar a Malfoy, especialmente cuando está claramente ocupado. Pero el pensar en no tomar su baño, en tener que esperar otro día para sentir algo, es aterrador.

No es sino hasta que Malfoy está en el rellano que hay lo llama. Malfoy reaparece en el cuarto de Harry al instante.

“Antes de que te vayas, er… podrías… er...”

“¡Diablos!” Los ojos de Malfoy se abren y parece entender de inmediato. “Por supuesto, Potter. Lo siento tanto. Lo olvidé."

El baño de Harry está más caliente de lo usual pero es reconfortante y exactamente lo que hay necesites. ¿Qué va a hacer cuando Malfoy deje de venir?

* * *

 

Otro par de días y el risotto de hongos finalmente se acaba. El refrigerador de Harry es llenado de nuevo por algo que Malfoy llama Penne Napolitano pero en realidad sólo es pasta muy cocida con salsa de tomate aguada. Aún así es una mejora.

Malfoy no vuelve a olvidar el baño para Harry.

* * *

 

Ha pasado un mes desde la primera visita de Malfoy. Sigue visitándolo todos los días. Hermione lo visita otra vez para checarlo pero al toparse con Malfoy no dice mucho y se marcha poco después de llegar.

Todo parece ir perfectamente. Al menos tanto como es posible. Harry aún se siente como mierda la mayor parte de los días. Pero normalmente menos cuando ve a Malfoy, y definitivamente mucho menos cuando toma su baño diario. La rutina se siente bien. Es segura. Confiable. Constante. Así que, por supuesto, no dura.

Malfoy llega corriendo un día -es martes- viéndose salvaje. “Vamos a salir.” Dice simplemente.

Harry permanece en la cama. No ha salido en meses. Ciertamente no va a empezar ahora solo porque Malfoy lo dice.

Pero Malfoy no se deja rechazar tan fácilmente. Va a los cajones de Harry y empieza a lanzar ropa a su cama. Sus propios calzoncillos lo golpean directo en la cara, seguidos de unos calcetines disparejos.

“Vístete, Potter. Hay neblina afuera.”

Harry no querría salir aunque estuviese soleado. ¿Cómo se supone que la neblina lo convenza?”

“Clima perfecto para volar,” Malfoy explica. “Los muggles no van a poder vernos.”

Ah. Volar. Solía amar volar. No está seguro si aún lo hace.

“Vamos, Potter,” dice Malfoy. “¿No quieres sentirlo de nuevo? La emoción. El control. La libertad. ¡Levántate!”

Harry suspira. De verdad va a hacer esto. Y es casi seguro que va a arrepentirse. Pero hay algo en Malfoy hoy que hipnotiza a Harry, que hace que confíe en él. Se empieza a levantar lentamente.

Malfoy sale para que Harry se cambie. Harry se toma más tiempo del necesario, retrasando lo que ahora supone inevitable si Malfoy tiene que ver con ello. Va a volar. Afuera.

Harry alcanza a Malfoy al pie de las escaleras junto a su puerta trasera. Malfoy mueve sus cejas emocionado al ver a Harry y la entrega una escoba. Tiene un elegante color caoba y cerdas suaves. Harry no reconoce la marca debe ser nueva. Malfoy tiene la misma escoba.

La puerta trasera de Harry está frente a ellos. Harry la ve fijamente. Puede hacer esto. Es solo su patio trasero. Abre lentamente los candados muggle y luego la puerta. Hace más frío del que esperaba. Una ráfaga de viento pasa por la puerta y casi tira a Harry. Una mano se posa ligeramente en su espalda. Voltea y ve a Malfoy.

“¿Listo?” Pregunta Malfoy.

Harry de algún modo logra asentir y salen juntos.

La neblina es tan espesa que Harry apenas puede ver un metro delante de él. Es casi mejor así. Cómo si no siquiera estuviese afuera. Excepto que aún es un poco aterrador. Harry monta su escoba pero no sé mueve para despegar.

“Imagina atrapar la Snitch en esto.” Dice Malfoy moviéndose al lado de Harry y no un segundo después sale disparado hacia arriba, fuera de la vista, dejando solo a Harry. SOLO.

Harry despega rápidamente siguiendo el camino de Malfoy. Pero no lo puede ver. Va más arriba. Nada. Gira a la izquierda. Gira a la derecha. A dónde sea que mire solo hay neblina, obscura y que lo abarca todo… y  _ sofocante _ . Harry no puede respirar. Está jadeando por aire pero no hay nada ahí. “Malfoy,” trata de llamarlo pero no sale ningún sonido. “Malfoy,” intenta de nuevo. “Malfoy,” aún nada. Y luego está cayendo, su escoba perdida. Su voz encuentra aliento para una sola sílaba, “Mal…”

Golpea el piso. Pero es suave y tiene sus brazos envueltos alrededor de él. Gira al piso de verdad y abre sus ojos. Está acostado al lado de Draco Malfoy. Se da cuenta de que Malfoy está susurrando algo y agudiza su oído para escucharlo:

“Siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento,” Malfoy repite una y otra vez.

“Está bien,” le dice Harry, su voz es más débil de lo que había notado. “Solo no me dejes.”

Malfoy se calla y se levanta. Ya de pie le extiende la mano a Harry, que la toma automáticamente y se deja ser levantado a sus pies, cara a cara con Malfoy.

“Tengo una idea,” dice Malfoy con una pequeña sonrisa. Sostiene la escoba para Harry. “Móntala,” le ordena.

Harry ve la escoba, inseguro. No puede manejar eso de nuevo. No es lo suficientemente fuerte. Por eso es que está mejor quedándose en cama todo el día. Al menos en la cama no hay nada que lo sobrepase con pánico. Aunque a veces cree que no está sintiendo nada. No está seguro que es peor.

“No te dejaré,” dice Malfoy. Y Harry le cree. Sube a la escoba, sus pies firmes en la tierra.

Siente a Malfoy pasar una pierna sobre la escoba detrás de Harry.  _ Oh _ . Las manos de Malfoy se extienden hacia Harry y se posan juntas en su cintura.  _ Oh _ . El estómago de Harry se contrae involuntariamente.

“Tu tienes el control,” susurra Malfoy en su oído.  _ Oh _ . “Pero estaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo.”

Harry despega del suelo. Al principio está desbalanceado con Malfoy sentado detrás de él. La distribución del peso está mal. Tiene que compensarlo inclinándose más en las vueltas y mucho menos en las picadas. Y está seguro que no podrá alcanzar la máxima velocidad de la escoba. Es hasta varios minutos después que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Está volando. Y está bien. Está mejor que bien. Cómo dijo Malfoy, tiene el control. Se siente increíble. Y ahora que lo piensa los brazos de Malfoy alrededor de él tampoco se sienten tan mal.

Harry sigue volando hasta que el frío del aire le llega a los dedos y hace difícil seguir agarrando el palo de la escoba. Malfoy no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que despegaron pero su presencia le ha dado a Harry más fuerza de la que creyó posible.

Harry aterriza gentilmente. Hay decepción cuando los brazos de Malfoy lo dejan, pero también un temblor por el gentil roce alrededor de su torso mientras son removidos. Desmonta y voltea hacia Malfoy quien está ruborizado por volar: mejillas rojas, labios rosa brillante y el cabello ridículamente despeinado por el viento. Harry quiere besarlo. Es un alivio querer algo de nuevo.

Malfoy lo ve fijamente también. Harry está seguro que su cabello también debe verse ridículo. Pero siempre es así. Malfoy ya debe estar acostumbrado a eso. La escoba se resbala de sus dedos y flota a unos centímetros del suelo. Los ojos de Malfoy la siguen. Harry aprovecha para mirar fijamente a los labios de Malfoy. Tan cerca. Al alcance. Se siente halado hacia Malfoy, hacia sus labios. ¿Merlín, no lo siente Malfoy también?

Sus ojos regresan a los ojos de Malfoy e indudablemente fue atrapado. Pero Malfoy está sonriendo, y oh Merlín, también debe sentirlo. Por favor dí que lo siente también. Harry se inclina hacia él. Malfoy se inclina más. Finalmente,  _ oh finalmente _ , sus labios se tocan.

Y Harry puede sentirlo. La calidez llenando su cuerpo y dejando un hormigueo en su piel. La magia de Malfoy abrazándolo, sosteniéndolo completamente. Cae completamente en Malfoy y en ese momento está tan consumido, que que no puede pensar en nada más. En nadie más.

Los brazos de Malfoy se enrollan en su cintura, dónde pertenecen. Harry se queda inmóvil a su lado pero no por falta de entusiasmo. Definitivamente no. Trata de dejarlo claro poniendo todo lo que puede en el beso. Toda la pasión que queda en él, que puede no ser mucha pero es suficiente. Suficiente para esto.

Esto es algo por lo que vale la pena salir de la cama

* * *

 

Harry ya no puede depender en el patrón de las visitas de Malfoy. No cuando ambos lo arruinaron besándose ayer. Harry quiere retractarse. Fue brillante. Perfecto. Pero Harry no puede aferrarse a prefecto. Siempre se le escapa entre los dedos. Todos siempre lo abandonan. ¿Por qué sería diferente esta vez?

No es culpa de Malfoy. Es simplemente como es. ¿Cómo alguien podría amar a alguien tan roto… tan… apenas vivo? ¿Cómo podría alguien quedarse para siempre? Es pedir demasiado de cualquiera. Y Harry jamás se lo pediría a alguien que ama. Merlín, se enamoró de Draco Malfoy.

Hoy cuando Malfoy llega, Harry quiere decirle que se vaya, pero no puede. Cuándo deja otra taza de té en su mesa de noche, Harry quiere decirle que no se moleste, pero no puede. Cuándo las botas de Malfoy golpean su cama, Harry quiere decirle que se aleje, pero no puede. Y cuando Malfoy empieza a tararear algo claramente animado y adorable mientras hojea una revista de hace un año de “Corazón de Bruja”, Harry quiere gritar, pero no puede.

Hay un punto en que cuando empieza a relajarse -casi- pensando que tal vez puedan regresar al patrón. Que si ambos ignoran el beso, no pasó, y tal vez no está enamorado. Para nada. Si lo ignora, no es verdad. Si Malfoy no dice…

“Ven afuera conmigo,” dice Malfoy interrumpiendo el estado de semi- (casi nada realmente) relajación de Harry. Y Harry quiere negarse, pero no puede.

Se sientan en los escalones por la puerta trasera de Harry. Harry está agradecido de que Malfoy no lo presione a ir más allá. No hoy. Y se sientan en silencio. Malfoy no dice nada. ¿Por qué no está diciendo nada? Así que Harry finalmente se deja a sí mismo hablar.

“Malfoy, necesito que sepas que esté es quien soy ahora. Puede que jamás me recupere por completo. Es injusto para ti tener que…”

“Potter, no seas estúpido,” lo interrumpe Malfoy con una voz suave. “Te amo irrevocablemente. Incluso en tus momentos más obscuros brillas más de lo que yo jamás podría.”

Harry se queda viendo a Malfoy. El sol salió hoy, la neblina se disipó, y está brillando sobre ambos, la luz jugando con el cabello de Malfoy, como si él estuviera brillando. Cómo un ángel. El ángel de Harry. Se tiene que reír ante lo ridículo de la situación. Está enamorado de un ángel. Y el ángel también está enamorado de él. Se pregunta si Malfoy se da cuenta de lo que dijo. No puede dejar de reírse. No tiene sentido. Pero en este momento es feliz. Por supuesto, no durará, un momento nunca lo hace. Pero confía en que Malfoy durará. A través de todo momento, bueno o malo. Todos los días, estará ahí. Y es un entendimiento sobrecogedor. Así que Harry sigue riéndose.

Cuándo por fin logra tomar un respiro, lo usa de inmediato: “También te amo, Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer mi traducción, espero les haya gustado.  
> Todas las sugerencias son bien recibidas.  
> Si les gustó la historia, por favor pasen al trabajo original y díganselo a la autora (nombre incluye Queen, así que estoy asumiendo que es mujer XD).


End file.
